El Padre del Heróe
by WolfCerberus
Summary: La historia del padre de Ash es un gran vació dentro del universo Pokémon, así que en esta pequeña historia encontraran una de las tantas teorías que rodean la historia del hombre que le dio la vida al joven promesa de pueblo paleta


**Qué Onda! Aquí está mi segunda historia que espero les guste, agradezco a "jorge" por la idea en la que se centrara este fic que tratara de llenar el vacio de ¿Que le paso al padre de Ash?, para una mayor referencia pueden leer el capítulo 1 de mi primera historia: "Día del Padre", sin mucho que decir: que lo disfruten!... **

**Ya saben, yo no soy dueño de pokémon **

El Sueño: Comienza el Entrenamiento

En una gran cordillera nevada, bastante apartada de la gran región de Kanto, se encuentran dos hombres aunque claramente uno parecía menos complacido con las condiciones térmicas que el otro….

- ¡Demonios Adam! – Exclamo un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y de piel clara, vestido con un abrigo de color azul oscuro, una camisa negra, blue jean y botas de igual color de su camisa – de todos los lugares que podías elegir para entrenar, ¡Tenías que elegir una MONTAÑA! – grito a su amigo mientras se encontraba temblando de frio por las condiciones del lugar.

- De que te quejas Will – dijo tranquilamente en respuesta el llamado Adam, un hombre de igual edad que el recién mencionado Will, de color de piel un poco más oscura que su amigo, cabello azabache bastante alborotado, con unos ojos color avellana y debajo de estos unas extrañas "z" en ambas mejillas, vistiendo un abrigo de color negro, camisa roja, jeans grises y un par de botas azul oscuro – tú mismo dijiste que me querías acompañar en mi entrenamiento, además mis pokémon no se quejan, ¿o si chicos? – llamo el hombre a sus fieles compañeros de batallas, quienes soltaron un grito enérgico, demostrando que se encontraban en perfecto estado.

Aunque claro, tal vez estar en la montaña en pleno invierno podía ser un exceso y un riesgo para la salud de él y la de sus pokémon, pero desde el comienzo todos estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo, "Entrenar para el Reto de la Elite 4 y el Campeón", así que de esa forma tomo a los 6 pokémons que lo acompañaron en muchas aventuras y con los cuales formo un fuerte vínculo de amistad:

_Venasaur: su pokémon inicial, fiel compañero en incontables batallas, dolorosas pérdidas y grandiosas victorias, de gran orgullo y sentido del deber desde que fue un pequeño bulbasaur, de actitud recta y siempre con un gran deseo de ayudar a quien sea con lo que estuviera en su poder e incluso más._

_Pidgeot: su primer pokémon capturado cuando solo era un pequeño pidgey, dando una gran pelea contra su recientemente adquirido bulbasaur, y gracias a él fue capaz de salir de la ruta 1 después de 4 días. _

-'Maldito sentido de orientación que tenía en aquel entonces'- bramo mentalmente recordando ese vergonzoso evento -'¿Quién rayos se puede perder en un camino que es prácticamente recto?'

_ Poliwrath: recordando cuando lo atrapo como un pequeño poliwag en una laguna cercana a Ciudad Verde donde se encontraba jugando, el orgullo que sintió cuando gracias a él gano la Medalla Gris, su primera medalla y primer paso para llegar a donde está ahora._

_ Arcanine: un energético desde que era un growlithe, que conoció en la ruta 7, cuando este pokémon canino salto literalmente sobre él y comenzó a lamerle la cara de forma muy juguetona, se quedó jugando con el toda una tarde, y al momento de irse el can mordió ligeramente su pantalón y con una sola mirada le dio a entender que quería quedarse junto a él._

_Jolteon: un tembloroso eevee que encontró una noche lluviosa cerca de la mansión de Ciudad Azulona en donde el pobre pokémon se encontraba abandonado a su suerte, y como entrenador de buen corazón que era, decidió llevarlo consigo al centro pokémon, darle un poco de comida y cerciorarse de que el pequeño no tuviera nada malo, luego de que la enfermera Joy le informara que se encontraba en buen estado y que eevee era un pokémon sin dueño la joven pelirrosa le pregunto por el futuro del pobre, por lo cual él decidió quedárselo y entrenarlo. _

_ Gengar: el bromista, desde que lo conoció en la Torre Pokémon de Cuidad Lavanda como un Gastly, el pokémon fantasma nunca ha dejado de tener una sonrisa en su boca ni ha dejado nunca de tratar de poner una en la cara de los demás, aunque aparentemente a algunas personas no les agradaba eso y trataron de herir al pobre fantasma, sin esperar que él lo defendiera. Ese día aquel fantasma en forma de agradecimiento se unió a su equipo._

- Si tú lo dices- soltó Will suspirando mientras rodaba sus ojos – aunque más que el problema de las tormentas y las avalanchas, es la lejanía con la sociedad la que me preocupa, el centro pokémon más cercano está a más de 12 horas de distancias, y eso si vas volando, si llega a ocurrir algo grave a ti o a tus pokémons sería muy peligroso-

- Si, lo entiendo, y por eso empaque bastantes pociones y muchas vendas aparte de muchos objetos para cualquier emergencia que se presente – respondió Adam viendo a su amigo, sonrió y dijo – pero bueno, estamos aquí para entrenar ¿no?...así que adelante ¡vamos!

- Je! Tan impaciente como siempre no Adam – dijo Will con una sonrisa y una mano lista para sacar una pokebola – y bien, ¿Cómo te ayudo a entrenar?

- Hmm….bien, creo que Pidgeot contra Fearow sería perfecto para practicar batallas aéreas, Poliwrath v/s Machamp para perfeccionar sus ataques y su defensa, Arcanine y Rapidash para mejorar velocidad y ataques de fuego, Jolteon contra Magnetón para ayudar a que sus ataques eléctricos sean más fuertes, Gengar v/s Nidoking no estaría mal y por ultimo Venasaur contra Blastoise, ¿qué te parece?, ¡Pidgeot vas tu primero! – llamo a su fiel pokémon.

- Pues excelente, ¡Fearow Alza el vuelo! – Will lanzó una de sus pokebolas, rebelando a su pokémon tipo volador – nosotros empezamos, ¡usa Pico Taladro! – dando ese comando el pico de Fearow comenzó a brillar y como si fuera una flecha se dirigió hacia su rival mientras giraba a una velocidad increíble.

- ¡Pidgeot esquiva y usa Ataque Rápido! – ordeno Adam, y el ave evadió en satisfactoriamente el ataque enemigo con un giro hacia la derecha y tomo distancia para preparar el suyo pero...

- ¡No le des oportunidad! ¡Persíguelo usando Ataque Furia! – de nueva vuelta el pico de Fearow brillo pero en vez de comenzar a girar se dirigió directamente contra Pidgeot.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Aléjalo de ti usando Tornado a toda potencia, después usa Ataque de Ala!- Pidgeot inmediatamente comenzó a agitar sus alas a gran velocidad, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que desestabilizo a Fearow desconcentrándolo de su ataque y dejándolo vulnerable para el golpe critico que recibió por parte del ala derecha de su rival en su largo cuello.

- ¡Fearow! – Grito Will preocupado por su pokémon, ya que esta decencia poco a poco por la seriedad del ataque, pero el orgulloso pokemon volador no quiso dar su "brazo" a torcer y con un grito de guerra dio a entender que aun podía continuar – tch, Pidgeot es mucho más fuerte que la última vez, debamos ser más cuidadosos Fearow, acércate usando Picotazo! -

- Atento Pidgeot, ¡usa Ataque de Ala una vez más! – llamo Adam, y una vez más la gran ave cargo contra su oponente haciendo brillar sus alas, y así ambos pokémon de tipo volador fueron a su encuentro, cada vez más y más cerca hasta que, cuando estaban a menos de un metro…

- ¡Ahora, esquiva y usa Ataques Furia! – Grito rápidamente y a todo pulmón el entrenador de cabello castaño.

Y así Fearow se elevó rápidamente lo suficiente para posicionarse sobre la espalda de su oponente y conectar 4 golpes bastante certeros con su largo pico, causándole un gran dolor a su enemigo, pero aun así eso no detuvo a Pidgeot quien en un ágil giro logro acertar con su ala izquierda en el ala derecha del pokémon pico, causándole una pequeña cantidad de daño a la extremidad golpeada, restándole movilidad y fuerza al miembro herido. Will al ver la condición de su pokémon decidió detener la batalla.

– Se acabó, me rindo, es obvio que Fearow ya no podrá seguir luchando en su actual condición – dijo de forma tranquila el hombre de ojos verdes

- Cierto, estaba a punto de parar el combate también – afirmo Adam, quien como siempre se preocupaba de todos los pokémon por igual – Pidgeot, diste una buena batalla y como siempre tu desempeño fue excelente – dijo con una sonrisa acercándose al ave para acariciarla.

- También lo hiciste magnifico, Fearow, este entrenamiento también nos servirá a nosotros, descansa por ahora – animo Will a su pokémon mientras lo devolvía a su pokebola - bien, supongo que debemos seguir con el entrenamiento ¿no es así?

- Si, ya lo creo, bien los siguientes serán….

Y así, por lo que quedaba de ese día y los siguientes, aquellos hombres siguieron en sus batallas de entrenamiento, con el deseo de volverse más fuertes, para enfrentarse a los mejores y volver, volver con su amada esposa y su pequeño hijo, regresar a Pueblo Paleta con un gran título de "CAMPEÓN DE KANTO", si, porque ese es su gran sueño, el sueño de Adam Ketchum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O al menos eso es lo que él creía y quería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cercanías de Ciudad Viridian **

- Señor – hablo un hombre con postura recta y con su mano derecha sobre su frente, de uniforme negro con boina del mismo color, guante y botas grises, cinturón de igual color donde se apreciaban un par de pokebolas y una gran R roja en su pecho – Al fin hemos descubierto el lugar donde se pueden encontrar muestras del objetivo M-151, pondremos las coordenadas en la computadora central para que pueda revisarlas más tarde.

- Excelente – fue la respuesta de una voz seria pero con cierto tono de satisfacción que se escuchó en el escrito donde se encontraba un hombre de traje elegante y mirada seria – puedes retirarte soldado – dijo con el mismo tono anterior a su subordinado, quien hizo una seña militar y salió por la puerta del despacho, después con un botón en su escritorio se dispuso a realizar una llamada a través de una pantalla en la cual apareció un hombre nariz alargada y puntiaguda, cabello blanco con un extraño fleco, quien vestía de una manera bastante formal y con bata – Dr. Fuji, espero que su respuesta a mi oferta aun sigua en pie, pues después de tanto esperar mis hombres han descubierto el templo antiguo de Mew – finalizo el hombre, quien realizo una pausa para esperar la respuesta del profesor.

- Efectivamente, mi decisión aún sigue en pie, solo necesito el financiamiento para un equipo de exploración además de los gastos para las maquinarias para el experimento – Respondió el científico.

- Si es por el dinero no se preocupe, le recuerdo que yo soy quien está financiándolo profesor, así que le sugiero que se aliste puesto que quiero que parta junto con un equipo lo antes posible, me he hecho entender Dr. Fuji? – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia.

- Entendido, espero poder encontrar aunque sea una muestra para nuestros fines, ahora, si no existe otro punto a tratar me retiro – término de decir el hombre de cabello blanco para cortar la llamada.

- Solo un poco más…. – volvió a hablar nuevamente el hombre, quien comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa que rayaba entre la línea de la cordura y la demencia – solo un poco más y tendré entre mis manos al pokémon más poderoso de todos los tiempos y nada ni nadie podrá detener a GIOVANNI MILLENIUM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Continuara….

**Bien, sé que la escena de la batalla fue un poco corta pero tratare de ir mejorando con el tiempo para ustedes, también agradezco nuevamente a "jorge" por darme la idea del tema de esta historia. No estoy seguro, pero creo que esta será una historia de 3 ****partes. **

**Quien no sepa o no recuerde quien es el Dr. Fuji es el científico a cargo de la creación de Mewtwo según las películas "El origen de Mewtwo" (aunque este es un especial de 10 minutos aproximado) y la primera película de Pokémon: "Mewtwo contraataca" ( hace una pequeña aparición al principio de la película, donde él, junto con todo el equipo del experimento de clonación, es asesinado por Mewtwo)**

**Sin nada más que decir se despide de ustedes WolfCerberus.**


End file.
